Rumah Tangga Kami
by Liberta Geovani
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan pengantin baru, Raku & Chitoge


Rumah Tangga Kami

Genre ; Maybe Romance or Humor? ~_~ #Dasar nggak becus#

Nisekoi bukan milik saya ^_^

Pair ; RakuChitoge

Warning;EyD yang berantakkan, typo, gaje, bahasa yang tidak baku, kesalahan kata, dll.

Summary ; Mengisahkan kehidupan pengantin baru, Raku & Chitoge.

0o0

Hola! Aku Chitoge Ichijou, hehehe ... Aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pemuda lembek bermarga Ichijou tapi aku sangaaat mencintainya, namanya Raku Ichijou. Aku baru menikah dengannya kemarin dulu dan kini kami menempati rumah kami berdua karena, sebelumnya kami tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing.

Awalnya kami menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami, dulu waktu kami bertemu aku dan Bochan (di sini Chitoge manggil Raku dengan sebutan Bochan) tak pernah akur justru saling membenci, hihihi ... Tapi benar kata orang kalau benci dan cinta sangat tipis.

Huh, tapi aku sangat Tsundere, ya kuakui itu! Karena kalau aku berhadapan dengannya aku selalu merasa malu dan gugup hingga aku ingin sekali memukulnya, kuharap Bochan tidak akan masuk rumah sakit karena ulahku ... Hehehe.

Tapi, sejak tadi perasaan aku tidak melihat Bochan ya? Memangnya dia kemana? Aih ... Kenapa aku menghawatirkannya? Kan dia juga sudah dewasa.

Saat ini wanita bersurai blonde bernama Chitoge Ichijou tengah menyapu lantai dapur sambil sesekali membayangkan kejadian bersejarahnya kemarin yang itu loohh~ kalian pasti tahu tapi jangan ngeres!

''Tak kusangka, Bochan juga ternyata tampan juga kalau dilihat dari dekat,"gumam Chitoge dengan wajah semerah tomat karena mengingat acara pernikahannya kemarin dulu saat Raku hendak menciumnya.

"Aduh, pikir apa sih aku ini!"lanjut Chitoge sambil menampar pipinya yang masih memerah secara bolak-balik, tentunya tamparannya nggak terlalu sakit.

Sementara itu, Raku yang kebetulan lewat dapur melihat Chitoge istrinya tengah menampar pipinya sendiri.

'Sejak kapan si wanita gorila (disini Raku manggil Chitoge dengan sebutan wanita gorila) itu suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri?'tanya Raku pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei wanita gorila, kau ap-"

"Aaa ... Jangan mendekat atau kutendang perut kurusmu itu!"teriak Chitoge memotong perkataan Raku yang akan mendekat ke dirinya.

"Pft ... Kenapa aku mencintai wanita gorila ini?"ujar Raku sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dapur yang diselimuti aura hitam.

"Hei, Bochan aku mendengarnya tahu!"sahut Chitoge lalu kembali menekuni aktivitas sebelumnya, menyapu lantai dapur. Btw, kok dari tadi nyapunya nggak selesai-selesai?

'Gez .. Padahal aku ingin minta makan siang padanya,'ucap Raku dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya yang dari tadi berbunyi kryuuk kruyuuk.

0o0

Makan malam ...

Malam ini, Chitoge telah menggoreng nasi goreng dua piring disertai telur mata sapi yang ditata di atas nasi goreng yang telah di buat menyerupai gunung(?).

Raku terdiam mengamati masakan istri gorilanya itu sambil terduduk di kursi meja makan di rumah mereka itu,

'Apakah ini tidak akan membuatku sakit seperti waktu dulu Chitoge membuatkanku nasi goreng yang rasanya sangat pedas?'batinya.

"Bochan, kau makan saja! Itu sudah susah payah kubuat tahu,"sahut Chitoge sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, ia masih memakai apron. Chitoge duduk dihadapan Raku dengan mata yang mengobarkan api, itu pun jika di dunia anime atau manga.

"Ah, iya-iya,"Raku pun terpaksa memakan masakan istri tercintanya itu (ceileh bahasanye) dengan alasan takut akan terkena pukulan gorila yang berasal dari Chitoge.

Raku pun kembali terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Chitoge yang menatapnya menjadi HHC alias Harap-Harap Cemas.

"Errr ... Bochan, rasanya bagaimana?"tanya Chitoge ragu-ragu.

Raku langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan pelan kearah Chitoge,

"Hei, gorila kau tahu rasa masakanmu bagaimana? Sangat enak sayang!"sahut Raku histeris gaje dan reflek mencium dan memeluk Chitoge.

'Eeeh, sayang?'teriak inner Chitoge ber-blushing ria.

Raku yang tersadar akan kelakuan lebaynya itu pun segera melepas pelukannya dan melepas ciumannya. Ehem ... Bochan kupikir kau modus.

"Ehehe ... Gomen gorila aku reflek,"

"Hyaaa ... Bochan rasakan ini!"akhirnya Raku pun babak belur karena istri gorilanya.

0o0

Di kamar pengantin yang bernuansa kuning ini, Chitoge tengah membaca buku novel yang berjudul _Twilight _di kasur empuk untuk dua orang sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal dan bergumam "Aaah ... Romantisnya~" entah pada siapa, mungkin pada buku novel itu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang sepertinya dibuka oleh seseorang, Chitoge pun mencoba melihat siapakah orang itu dan benar saja dugaannya ternyata itu adalah suaminya, si Bochan yang setengah telanjang.

Eeeh- Tunggu! Setengah telanjang?

Yup, Raku hanya memakai celana boxer bergambar doraemon tanpa memakai baju hingga mengekspos dadanya yang bidang seperti Gray Fullbuster yang ada di fandom sebelah.

"Kyaaa ... Bochan pakai bajumu!"teriak Chitoge seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang ia baca tadi.

"Oh, ayolah Chitoge aku sangat kepanasan. Kau tahu kan kalau Ac di rumah ini rusak? Lagipula kita kan sudah menikah,"ucap Raku santai sambil membaringkan dirinya di samping Chitoge, istri gorilanya.

"Pakai bajumu pria lembek!"kata Chitoge sambil menendang Raku dari atas kasur hingga membuat Raku membentur lantai kamar. Ugh ... Pasti sangat sakit. Padahal dari tadi Chitoge diam-diam memperhatikan dada bidang Bochan. Aih kau sangat Tsundere Chitoge.

"Ugh, ini sangat sakit. Dasar wanita ekstra gorila,"

The End

Curcol Scarleta ;

Hehehe ... Segitu aja ya :D ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Nisekoi D:

Ini aku bikinya langsung tanpa henti #sapa nanya?#

Review please? Kritik sangat dibutuhkan ^_^


End file.
